The invention relates to a power tool, in particular a hand-held power tool such as a hedge trimmer or the like, comprising at least two tool members that are driven in a reciprocating fashion by a drive motor in opposite directions, respectively. Each tool member is driven by a connecting rod that is connected to the correlated tool member by means of a pivot joint arranged on the connecting rod. The pivot joint is arranged on the first connecting rod on the end of the first connecting rod that is facing the tool members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,583 discloses a power tool with a hedge trimmer attachment that has two oppositely driven shearing blades. The shearing blades are connected by connecting rods to an eccentric member. Both connecting rods extend in the direction toward the shearing blade supports, i.e., in the same direction.
In power tools, in particular hand-held power tools, such as hedge trimmers or the like, the vibrations that occur in operation put great stress on the operator. The forces that are generated by the vibrations also cause stress in the components of the power tool so that these components must be configured to be correspondingly solid and thus also heavy. The vibrations reduce the service life of the power tool.